


Pretty Boy

by Emono



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Grassy Knuckles AU, M/M, PWP without Porn, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: “So Goddamn gorgeous,” Nix growled. He was getting a little tired of denying himself no matter how exquisite Tab looked in this particular torture.“Our beauty,” Dick breathed out, hips shifting restlessly as his cock dug painfully into his zipper. “You’re being so good for us.”“I’m...I’m a good boy, m’good…”





	

**From this post[here](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/155699870836/ruinsrebuilt-aces-low-ruinsrebuilt-joe). I'm not feeling hot so here's some porn**

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a long work day. The world was a humid mess, even with the sun setting. The sun rays made everything feel sticky as they slid across the hardwood and peeked through the curtains. The room was stuffy but private, closed away from the world. Though if one entered the room it smelled of fresh sweat and male musk, of _sex_ . And was filled with the sound of panting and the wet _shlick_ of lube.

 

Dick and Nix had yet to strip down much despite the heat. Shirts had been unbuttoned to expose the jut of their collarbones, the glistening lines of their throats. Sleeves were rolled up to cling to the swell of biceps in an obscene display that made the man on the bed keen in desire to be held down. The husbands had starkly different eyes - icy sapphire against depthless dark pools - but they were both full of heat and _hunger_.

 

Nix kept his distance, leaning against the dresser with a whiskey glass by his hip and a cigarette between his lips. Dick was close. Dick always had to be close. He was currently leaning over the end of the bed with his hands fanned across the sheets to keep himself from touching their gorgeous third.

 

Tab was flushed from cheeks to thighs. His skin was tan and rosey from all that fieldwork, farmer lines only cut across the tops of his knees since he often worked shirtless. There were old love marks suckled across the tan lines like a claim. He’d been stripped before the start of this raunchy show all except for his shirt. That had been part of the tease. The husbands had ordered him to slowly unbutton and spread the cotton apart to expose his bare chest - to draw out the moment. Now the material was sweat damp and pooled along his sides to show off his pert nipples, the jump and flex of his chest and stomach as pleasure crashed through him. The young field hand was ripe with hard earned muscle and his partners were getting off on the sight of him helplessly squirm.

 

Tab panted through embarrassingly lewd moans but he was too needy and far gone to care.

 

Tab’s pretty cock was hard and ruddy against his stomach, the tip wet and catching the light as if it were begging for attention. Deep between his thighs and snug inside his hole was a toy. It was ribbed with a thick base. Nix had bought it just for him when he’d asked him to perform for them. It yielded well and was curved to hit all the good spots. Tab writhed on their bed and whined as he worked it into himself. He couldn’t rush it - though he was prepped enough to just shove it in, that wasn’t the point.

 

“Good boy,” Dick praised as he watched another bulge slide past his wet rim. Their boy’s legs were spread nice and wide to show off everything.

 

“Look at him,” Nix purred, plucking out the cigarette and letting smoke pour over his lip. He’d prepped Tab himself for this and he’d only used two fingers so he knew the man was feeling the burn and stretch of the toy. It was cherry red and it looked just as delectable against Tab’s pale ass as he’d imagined it. “We’re going to have to put you in daisy dukes, baby. Gotta’ tan those pretty thighs up.”

 

Nix sauntered over and casually laid a hand just above Tab’s knee like the man wasn’t hard and bucking into the air like he needed something.

 

“Fuck!” Tab cried out like he’d been slapped, hips rolling pathetically as he took another bulb of the toy. Nix’s hand felt like a burn. “ _Please_ , Lew, touch me? Just-”

 

Nix tisked and cut him off. “You know the rules. You put on a good show for us and maybe one of us will fuck you.”

 

Dick’s cheeks flushed at the crude words. He didn’t know how his husband could bare to be so filthy but he felt his cock throb at the way Tab’s eyes rolled back into his head. The man’s feet slid uselessly against the sheets but his hand stayed on the toy, rocking it into himself obediently.

 

“You gonna’ be good?” Nix questioned as he slid his fingers away from the man’s warm thigh. It was tempting to dip between them and help but he was enjoying the twitch of Tab’s cock and the pitch of his whines too much to break the spell.

 

“I-I…”

 

Tab’s voice cracked and Nix couldn’t help himself. He snagged the base of the toy and rocked the next ridge against his hole. Those long, strong legs fell open in a shameless sprawl and Tab’s head rolled wildly against the sheets, lube-slick hands dropping to fist the bedding. He tugged and rocked into the toy, choked fragments of his lovers’ names spilling out.

 

Nix grinned wolfishly and shot his husband a wink before pulling the toy out by two thick bulbs. The toy shined with slick and Tab’s hole twitched around the receding length, goosebumps cropping up across his tempting hips. Nix fucked the toy back in too fast and Tab made the most beautiful keening noise. His mouth dropped open in a silent cry, lower lip red and indented from his teeth.

 

“I’ll be good!” Tab shouted much too loudly. He whimpered and bit his lip again to quiet himself. He looked to Nix with lust-blown eyes, tears sticking to his long lashes. He was painfully gorgeous all spread out on the high thread count sheets that Nix himself had picked out. Dick’s cologne stuck to the pillows. It mixed with Tab’s musk and fresh sweat and it drove him wild. “I-I’ll be good, sir. I promise.”

 

“Because you’re our good boy, aren’t you, honey?” Dick drawled.

 

Tab’s eyes darted to him and let out a shaky little gasp, nodding.

 

Nix backed up and stubbed his smoke out in a glass ashtray. He took up his whiskey and took a long drink. The ice against his lips helped push down his urgent need to _fuck_ and _take_. “Go on, baby boy. No one told you to stop. I want to see you take it to the hilt.”

  
  
“Yes, sir,” Tab panted.

 

Tab took the toy one thrust at a time and thrived under his lovers’ blatant stares. There wasn’t a bit of him hidden from them and it was how it should be. He tried to bite back his whimpers but it was impossible when the swell of each ridge bumped against his sensitive rim. His bangs stuck to his forehead and he felt overheated, sweat-slick back sticking to the sheets and fingers fumbling on the base when his body tried to resist the girth. He could taste the salt in his mouth and feel the quiver in his thighs but the pleasure was so intense, so pure, he didn’t want to ever stop. He mewled out their names and _'sir'_ , the words slurring together as the toy’s base finally tapped against his hole. He laid his palm on the flat base and rocked into it, lips curling in a snarl as he rode the feeling. One of the bulges were pressing right on his prostate and it felt achingly good. He tossed his head back in a hedonistic moan and bared the elegant, sun-kissed line of his throat to the room.

 

“Christ,” Nix swore, more drunk on the ravishing sight of their lover than the blended whiskey.

 

“That’s it, sweet boy, _ride_ it,” Dick commanded, fingers balling into the sheet.

 

“Wish it was you,” Tab confessed pitifully, heels braced on the bed to better fuck onto the toy. He didn’t pull it out, not an inch, simply rutted and enjoyed the full feeling.

 

Dick grinned and it was rare to see him looking so positively _wicked_. “Don’t worry, beauty, we’ll give you all you can take.”

 

Nix rubbed his palm over his clothed cock hearing his husband talked like that. It took a lot to get Dick riled up enough to forget his proper, Southern upbringing but the effort was worth it. “Show us, baby.”

 

Tab swallowed heavily but nodded. He hooked his hands behind his knees and spread himself open. He could feel the bone and muscle digging into his palm as he further exposed himself to his lovers. The new angle hit his prostate dead on and he gasped. His hole fluttered around the toy as he bore down on it and he could feel their eyes right on his core. Tab couldn’t have blushed anymore if he tried but he felt even more warm knowing they were hard because of him.

 

“So Goddamn gorgeous,” Nix growled. He was getting a little tired of denying himself no matter how exquisite Tab looked in this particular torture.

 

“Our beauty,” Dick breathed out, hips shifting restlessly as his cock dug painfully into his zipper. “You’re being so good for us.”

 

“I’m...I’m a good boy, m’good…”

 

Tab suddenly looked too desperate as a tear broke loose of his lashes and rolled down his temple. He dropped his knees and writhed on the sheets but not just from ecstasy but from an onslaught of unease. The three of them had scened before and read enough that the husbands could sense a drop in their third. Tab thrived on touch and this little game was pushing their boy to his limits. He was still hard but he was looking at them for _more_.

 

“Sir?” Tab whined.

 

Dick circled around the bed to be at his side. “What is it, sweet boy? I’ll give you anything.”

 

“Can I get a kiss?” Tab stuttered over the words, hesitation written all over his expressive face.

 

Dick fisted a hand in the man’s dark hair and leaned over him protectively. He forced Tab’s head back and slanted a kiss across his pliant, hot mouth. Tab whimpered against his lips as he felt someone getting between his legs. _Nix_. Dick licked away the nerves that had started to crackle through him and the hands that cupped his hips grounded him. The toy was still buried deep inside him and he could feel every inch but it didn’t distract from the wet slide of a whiskey-slick mouth over his cock. Tab cried out into Dick’s mouth and pawed at the sheets as he tried to fuck up into Nix’s mouth. But the man pinned him and swallowed him down completely.

 

“Oh please, please, _please_ ,” Tab begged senselessly as he felt Nix’s throat tighten around the head of his cock. He kicked at the bed as the pleasure mounted in his gut. He wanted to warn them he was on the edge but his control was shot. Nothing was more important than being good for them, than finding the crest of pleasure and letting them use him how they liked.

 

He was shut up by Dick’s tongue fucking between his lips and a hand cupping his throat. The pressure was more on the sides than the windpipe and Dick’s calloused palm pressed just right. Tab choked in surprise as he was pinned down by the grip, head crushing into the mattress. It sent a fresh, dizzying way of pleasure through him and he wanted to beg for more but couldn’t string the words together. The light-headed sensation put him on edge.

 

Dick broke the kiss with a wet smack of lips, the blue in his eyes swallowed up by hungry black. He devoured the sight of Tab beneath his palm and his eyes dragged down to take in the open enjoyment on Nix’s face, lips stretched around their third’s cock like there was nothing better in the world than to be between his thighs.

 

“He loves the taste of you,” Dick hummed, watching those light lashes flutter delicately as Tab submitted so perfectly between them. “Do you really want to be our good boy?”

 

Tab nodded, arching up into his hand like he wanted him to squeeze harder.

 

“What will you do for us?” Dick’s voice as on a dark edge but it only made Tab’s cock pulse against Nix’s tongue.

 

“Anything,” he wheezed.

 

“ _Come._ ”

  



End file.
